A Snip Bit of Time
by Princessinthecorner16
Summary: Collection of drabbles and One shots. With every character and genre in the Pirates of the Caribbean world! Submission ideas welcome just PM me. If you love Jack and the POTC world this series is for you!
1. Chapter 1

**introduction**

Hi you guys! I am new to the whole Pirates of the Caribbean fandom fanfiction writing world, so bear with me! I might(Probably) won't get the accents right. Or even get anything right, but i will try really hard. . So these are going to be drabbles/oneshots.

If it is a drabble it will be 100 to 250 words. But on the other hand if it is a one shot it can go up to a number of words.

I will accept prompts. Prompts such as a word or a phrase or an idea. But don't give me the runthrough. They can be fluffy, funny, cute, angsty, sad, or just plain Jack. Anything is game.

Right now I have a couple ideas running through my head. Any characters are welcome even oc's. I am not a huge fan of Jack/ Elisabeth. But I will do them. The rating will be rated M for mild mature themes. I do not go all out. I have no experience so I would be just going off what I have read before. Okay this is long enough if you have any questions just PM me.

I hope you enjoy these as much as I enjoy writing them!

P.S If any one wants to be my beta let me know PLEASE I will need help with Jack! And britishness things! So let me know!

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean or any of the characters I am just borrowing them!


	2. Chapter 2 Are You kidding me Jack?

**001. Are you kidding me Jack?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own P.O.T.C or any recognizable characters or story plots or any other story references. **

POV: Will Turner

" Are you serious Jack how much rum do you have in here?" Will Turner asked Jack Sparrow. Sorry Captain Jack Sparrow. After two months at Sea Will was very surprised Jack had any rum left at all, considering Jack gulps down about a three bottles a day.

Jack thought long and hard trying to come up with an answer to Will's question. Stumbling as he walked around with a bottle in his hand. "Weall me yooung William apparently noot enough. Ye can never have enough rum!"

Will could not believe Jack could fit this much rum in the bottom of the ship as he eyed the room. Will ran a hand down his face roughly and pushed his shoulders back in an exasperated manner. Mentally preparing himself for a long fight with the captain of the ship.

"Jack, we could have had weapons and food and so much more things down here, but instead it is filled with rum! And not even half thee rum is gone!" Will sighed at Jack.

"Weall ye young sirr. Ye can never have enough rum! If ye was so worried about space and such things then we can always throw ye off the ship. Savy?"Jack said in a sober voice."Now me young william out of thee rum room. No more rum for ye, if ye don't believe we need rum! We are pirates." After Jack's speech he went and took another swing of his bottle.

Will speechless uttered at Jack "Are you kidding me Jack, I never said we didn't need the rum. I'm only asking why we have soo much rum left!" Will didn't want his delicious rum taken from him.

"Ahh Me young pirate, that is truee…. Why ye young sir do we have so much rum left! Thee crew is not drinking enough it seems! As ye know ye sir William rum es a way of life. Savy?

**How was it? Did you like Will and Jack's relationship? How was Jacks speech? I have trouble with accents and how to put it into words. I can hear it in my head. But its hard… Review? Favorite parts, needs improvement? Anything tell me please! And remember if you have a submission leave in a review or PM me! **

**Hope you like the first installment of A Snip Bit of Time! **


	3. Chapter 3 Fear

**002. Fear**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own POTC or any recognizable characters. I am just playing around with them.**

POV 3rd person

Captain Jack Sparrow was not afraid of a lot of things. He wasn't afraid of being marooned. For that already happened.

He wasn't afraid of the sea with all the dangerous creatures and at any moment a storm could happen and wipe him right off the ship. No he wasn't afraid of that because the sea was where his heart was.

Captain Jack Sparrow is not scared of being rejected or hurt or of heights. The common things that so many of us are afraid of, has never scared the captain.

But the Captain is afraid being forgotten. Of never being able to leave his mark on the world. Not being able to sail till his heart desires.

Jack knows he's one of the most famous pirate lords there is. But that doesn't stop Jacks fear. That the moment he's dead no one will be able to remember his name. And when they do say his name, it would be like telling a child's fairy tale story. Where the reader won't even say Captain Jack. Just Jack. That when the children would hear the story they think it would be epic adventures but none of it happened. And Captain Jack Sparrow was just a Captain of a ship ,and that was kicked off his own ship, and he fled from any fight. That they believe it was just tales and Jack Sparrow never existed before.

Jack also feared that he would never leave a mark. That when people heard the name Jack Sparrow he was just a pirate. Not a pirate that helped defeat the fearsome Blackbeard, or lived to tell the tale of Davy Jones Locker. No he was just a pirate who found some treasure and lead the actual heros to these great adventures. He didn't want to be another pirate. He wanted to be THE pirate.

One of the things Jack fears the most, was never going to sea again. The sea was his home. And what if someone took his home away from him. He would have no where to go. Tortuga? No that was just a pit stop where he could get his fixes of the wrenches and where he got some of his rum. No that is what he fears… His home being taken away and never being able to sail again.

But one of things Jack fears with all his heart? Well of course he fears the rum being gone of course. Because without the rum Jack just wouldn't be Jack.

**Sooo what did you think? Good, terrible, too mushy for Jack? Tell me! I am also open for constructive criticism so leave your opinion! **

**The inspiration for this one shot would have to be the**** Harry Potter ****quote "**_**the only thing you have to fear is fear itself." **_**And it got me thinking would would Jack fear the most…. And I think these 4 things is what Jack fears. If you have another thing Jack would be afraid of just let me know in the reviews!**

**I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Follow/Favorite/ Review!**

**Thoughts?**


	4. Chapter 4 The Watcher

**003. The Watcher**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own POTC or any recognizable characters. I am just playing around with them.**

POV Mr. Gibbs- 3rd person

Joshamee Gibbs likes pretending not to notice certain things.

He like to pretend, not to noticing how Elizabeth's eyes shine just a little brighter when Mr. Turner enters the dock. And how her eyes never stray from his form for long. How she stands a little straighter, and how she speaks louder to gather Mr. Turner's attention.

He especially likes to pretend not to notice how much William Turner has changed. How rescuing Ms. Swann turned him more into a pirate more than he would like. How his eyes glisten at the mention of treasure. How just saving the girl turned into saving his father, and defeating Davy Jones. He deeply doesn't like noticing how being on a ship has changed William Turner forever.

For as long as Mr. Gibbs has known Captain Jack Sparrow he without a doubt, really doesn't like noticing things about him. How Jack blanks out at times and can't be broken out of the spell. How his humor is just a cover up on the things he has seen and done. How Jack is not an actual runner, its only that Jack was just trying to think up a plan. How the Captain just really makes it up as he goes. How Jack almost went back for Angelica, even though he would pretend he was just looking back to make sure she was still there. And how Angelica was the only girl, hell only person Jack would ever give up immortality for. Master Gibbs especially liked watching the Captain pretend to be one thing when in reality he was so much better.

Master Gibbs might notice all the little things about the captain, the crew and everyone else. But he sure doesn't like noticing things about himself. How he can't even go into Tortuga without thinking of the one girl that he left behind, the one girl who he didn't even look back for. How he could swear loyalty to his captain and the ship, but not to his family who begged him not to go.

Yes, there was a lot of things Mr. Gibbs didn't like mentioning. He may have watched the crew and may have known a little bit of all their secrets just from watching. But if Mr. Gibbs would have just looked a little bit harder in himself, he would have noticed that who he should have been watching, was actually just himself.

* * *

**Sooo…. What do you think? Was it too cheesy? FYI I made up some of the facts so don't get your panties in a twist!**

**I have always imagined that Gibbs knew more than he was letting on… But anyway what do you think?**

**Was it bad, good, okay, tolerable, ANYTHING! Review, favorite I don't know, send me hate mail SOMETHING! **

**I don't care if you tell me you eat puppies….. Just let me know what you think.**

**I know you people are reading this. And not a single one of you has reviewed…. Rude… But alas it is what it is.**

**SOO I will continue this anyway, because I like writing these and yeah. **

**REVIEW, FAVORITE, FOLLOW! :)**


	5. Chapter 5 What Could Have Been

**.004 What could have been**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own POTC or any recognizable characters. I am just playing around with them.**

POV Elizabeth Swann- 1st person

Elizabeth was a lot of things but for one thing, she was not stupid. Being the only girl on a ship, where the only woman, the crew sees is once and a while on dock. And all they have seen of womanly flesh was my own for months at a time. So of course I knew they stared. Everyman on the ship stared at me. All but one man. Master Gibbs.

She was never quite sure why he didn't stare. Either because he didn't find her attractive or because he was just being a gentleman. But Elizabeth thought it was something else entirely. She thought it was because of a woman.

So one day to see if her suspicions were in fact true. She corned master gibbs where he was sitting, nursing a bottle of rum in his hands. And asked the question that was burning inside of her- who was the girl?

"Hello Mrs. Swann, what may I help you with on this fine day me lady?" Mr. Gibbs asked when I sat beside him.

"I just have a question I would like to ask you."I replied nervously. Wondering how he would take my question.

"Ay what would it be this time? Questions about ye Jacks adventures? Or some ruddy curse or myth ye heard?" He asked

"No, nothing like that….." I replied cautiously to his question.

"So what would it be lassie? I have a feeling ye really want to know." Gibbs responded with to my answer

"Well I would just like to know, who she is."

"Who she who? Ye are confusing me lassie." He replied cautiously, the same way I had.

"The girl you are always thinking of! The girl that never leaves your mind, no matter how hard you try to drink her away. The girl that because of her you won't even look at another woman. The girl you are in love with!" I replied in a hurry, to get it out in the open.

"Ah her. So what gave it away? If I may ask?" He replied in a sad tone.

"Its just that… you don't even look at me. And when you do, its in a sad wistful way. Like you are looking at me but seeing right through me…. So I figured it was either because you don't find me attractive or you are just a gentlemen. But those don't fit. So I just guessed it was a woman. Is it?" I replied

"She was the love of me life. Thy person I have always seen meself with. But alas situations change and people change. We just realized we were too different. So we went our separate ways." He said longingly.

"So why don't you just go after her. Why did you just let her go if you loved her so much? If you love her you should find her!" I said exasperatedly.

"Because she won't want me now. Not after what I have done and seen. She deserves a real man. Not a pirate. Not a person who between her and the sea would choose the sea. She deserves much more than even I can give her." He replied looking straight into my eyes. And turning away, then taking a swing from his bottle of rum.

With that my heart shattered. How could I make this man open up these wounds. Question him about this woman when it is so certain that he still loves her. "I am sorry. I didn't realize…"

"Its fine Ms. Swann it was a long time ago. Practically a lifetime it seems." He replied taking another swing.

"I am still sorry. So what was her name if I may ask?" I asked timidly not sure if i should really ask.

"That me lady is a story for another time. I don't know about you but it is time for me supper." He said with a soft smile getting up and taking another drink."I will see you at supper I suppose." He said walking away without another backward glance. Leaving me sitting by myself. Wondering who this woman is that can make one of the softest hearts, hard. But for one thing I am sure about is that I will figure out who this mystery woman is. Even if it was the last thing I do.

**Continuing on from the last on. Who is this mystery woman that has captured Mr. Gibbs heart? Well that will be found out later! **

**Quick question does any of you watch the Blacklist on NBC? If you do can you please let me know what your theory is on who Red actually is? I have some idea's but I am not positive….Yes I do know the first half of the season is over with. Its just that I am reading fanfiction about it and I am really curious…..**

**So as always review favorite, follow. Tell me if its bad, good, nice try, anything!**

**Oh I also have a new story about Harry Potter called Wandmakers Lore. It will be out in a couple days. I am almost done with the first chapter. And will just have to edit! The summary is in my profile so go check it out! **

**Also if anyone is a beta I am looking for one! ***hint hint wink wink*****

**But that is it for today! I hope you liked the new drabble**


End file.
